Valoures Blood, First Blood
created for a RP that wound up dead, sadly it died because a person failed to post. he is posssibly being placed in other places. Appearence First Blood is a 6'3” tall and regal looking man, at the age of 19, with long straight black hair boasting crimson highlights and bloody crimson and black eyes. He wears a traditional magic cloak over slightly technological armor, common to the Blood Family, with a few personal modifications. Acrosss his chest is a bandoleer of almost unbreakable vials of blood, his own blood. Attitude. Valorous Blood is the literal definition of aristocrat most times, but he is not always the Nobelman. He is even calm and collected in combat, never wavering from his goal or duty. He is very intelligent and has a silver tongue, and can be especially manipulative and decieving at times. He only hates one thing, and that is being outsmarted. Weapons/Abilities. His only weapon is a twin halberd which he is truly a master of using. He often twirls it and can take on many opponants simoltaniously with this weapon. He has an arsenal of dangerous powers at his disposal, specifically related to his Art of Agony; his unique powers granted by being a Blood. This power draws from his blood in a literal way, by slicing himself open he can use his blood as a deadly weapon. His first and perhaps most terrifying power is Bloody Marionette, which allows him to control a person whom has his blood on their body like a puppet as long as he can dominate their will. He can cause another person to reach their True Potential, he does this through differing ways depending on who he is helping. However this power is temporary and takes a toll on him. He also has his Bloody Guillotine; which makes a massive blade of blood encompass his halberd (consists of his and any blood that his is present in) allowing for much increased attack range of his weapon and far ghastlier wounds from it. He can also use Break Blood, which causes the guillotine or ability used to shatter into drops of blood which he often uses to use Bloody Marionette. He can also draw life from adversaries to heal him, much like a vampire. His almost-vampiric powers consist of ageless life, quick healing, enhanced strength, agility, and senses, as well as extremely enhanced survivability- beheading, a spike through the heart, or swift demise is the only way to truly kill him. Bio Valorous is the most recent member of House Blood, and thus he is Master of Trials. It is his duty to oversee the next Bloodletter and it's participants. After completing the trials of the Bloodletter he also gained many vampire-like powers. Like all the Bloods he uses technology in perfect tandem with his “magic” or supernatural abilities. Being First means he is the newest Blood and must select the next Bloodletter recipients and guide them towards success. Category:Varogons characters